sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pleonast(BK)
"Pleonast" is a gem made by BK.. Appearance *Normal Form: Pleonast: She is 4' 9". She has black, silky yet short hair that goes down to her upper neck. She wears a full red bodysuit made of wool going up to her lower neck, covered by a gray tunic going down to her mid-thighs. Her gem is on her frontal neck, black with an octagonal facet, and black skin. *Form 1: Ceylanite: She is 5' 3". She has long, black, silky hair going down to her lower shoulders. She has dark gray skin. She wears a light gray/dark gray patterned full bodysuit and wears a left black glove and right gray glove. Her gem is located where her nose would be, and is gray on one side and black on the other. It has a perfectly symmetrical pentagonal facet. *Form 2: Ceylonite: She is 4' 6". She has light gray skin, wears a white skintight suit and gray running shoes. Her gem is black and is located on her back. It is white and has no facet. Her hair is white and goes down to her lower ear. *Form 3: Black Spinel: She has black hair all around her face except for the space between and in front of her eyes in a sort of curtain. She wears a full black bodysuit covered by a red tunic down to her knees. Her gem is red with an octagonal facet and located on the back of her neck. Abilities *Pleonast: She can manipulate smoke and smog and can create and control any kind of air pollution(excluding sound pollution), but cannot manipulate other pollution. *Ceylanite: She can balance out two elements or conflicting powers and keep them that way, at the cost of physical and mental energy. Example: If fire is burning a pile of wood, she can make it so that the fire keeps burning on its piece of wood, but never goes out, while the wood never burns. *Ceylonite: She has increased agility, can run faster, jump higher, and cling onto and jump off walls. *Black Spinel: She can force an object or element to do what she says, or add themselves to her for temporary empowerment. Quirks Under certain circumstances, Pleo can morph into different forms intentionally or unintentionally, yet she still controls them all... To an extent. She CAN morph into, for example, Ceylanite if she was Black Spinel. *Pleonast: She morphs back into herself if her emotions are stabilized to normal. *Ceylanite: She must feel remorse or empathy for an object so deeply, or feel unfairly about an object so deeply, she will form into Ceylanite, the fair and balanced leader figure. *Ceylonite: If she feels extremely arrogant or superior, she will morph into Ceylonite, the agile braggart. *Black Spinel: If she feels extreme anger or rage about others, if she feels used too much by others, or if she feels manipulative, she will morph into Black Spinel, the vicious evil. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gd4st_EvhfU&index=8&list=PL829D6AF91A5C465E *Pleonast: Background theme. *Ceylanite: The long, drawn out violin strumming. *Ceylonite: The quick, abrupt violin strumming. *Black Spinel: The drums/cymbals. Quotes WIP Category:OCs Category:BK's gems Category:Approved Characters